El arte de no necesitar normas
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: A Isla no le gustaban las normas, nunca le habían gustado, por eso siempre las había terminado rompiendo, incluso la máxima de los Black. Pero ella no las necesitaba, porque no tenía miedo, ella era un caballero de flamante armadura que tenía a la mejor de las caballerías.


_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

 _Este fic está escrito para el **Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** y la persona a la que me había tocado escribir era **Lily Rosie Black** , quien, en su primera petición, pidió un fic sobre Isla y Bob Hitchens. La verdad es que es una pareja que nunca había explorado, pero me he enamorado de ellos. Bueno, Lily, que sepas que he escrito este fic con todo mi cariño y mi paciencia, espero que te guste._

* * *

 _El arte de no necesitar normas_

I

A Isla no le gustaban las normas. Nunca le habían gustado, las normas provenían del miedo y el miedo cambiaba a las personas, hacía que cerrasen su mente hacia un mundo increíble y lleno de posibilidades. Su padre solía decir que las únicas normas que había obedecido habían sido la de estar en la casa Slytherin durante su estancia en Hogwarts y la de no acercarse a los muggles. Al menos en una de ellas había acertado.

Isla no desobedecía las normas a propósito, simplemente hacía lo que ella creía que le iba a ser más provechoso. Ver a Bob Hitchens era una de esas cosas. Bob Hitchens era muchas cosas, era observador, tímido, pero realmente hablador cuando creía que había la confianza suficiente, sensible y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo ser viviente. Pero su familia no le daba valor a ninguna de esas cosas, la única palabra que al final valía para los Black era sangre pura.

—Creía que no vendrías —dijo Bob sonriendo cuando la vio llegar a la mesa.

—A mi hermana Elladora no le gusta que salga tan tarde, se supone que ella está al cargo porque mis padres han ido al teatro y mi hermano Phineas está en el trabajo.

Trabajando. En un colegio de magia. Cuya existencia Bob no puede conocer.

—Podría presentarme ante tus padres, así sabrían que no corres peligro.

—Sí, les he hablado de ti, pero mis padres apenas están en casa, además son muy desconfiados.

No lo serían si la compañía fuese como ellos, mago, sangre pura.

—Bueno, pero lo importante es que al final tu hermana te ha dejado salir.

—Sí.

Dejar era un verbo demasiado permisivo para denominar la acción de aparecerse desde su habitación a una plaza cercana a su casa. Pero era magia, era un tema prohibido. Era como prohibir una parte de su ser, pero la otra opción era sincerarse y esperar su reacción, a lo mejor la consideraría un monstruo, no querría verla más. Eso no era una opción, solo quería seguir siendo egoísta un poco más.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Isla tratando de desviar el tema.

—Muy provechoso, he estado estudiando por la mañana con mi hermana, parece que su enfermedad se ha apaciguado y después he estado estudiando para el seminario de filosofía griega al que tengo que existir la semana que viene.

—¿Podrías contarme algo de ese seminario? Nunca estudié nada de eso.

—Claro, es un gran error prescindir de la educación de la filosofía en cualquier nivel. Verás, el centro de…

Isla sonrió mientras escuchaba a Bob hablar de sus estudios. No sabía qué le gustaba más, que hablase con tanta pasión sobre algo o que fuese capaz de hablarle a ella sobre ese algo. Definitivamente, merecía la pena romper una de las máximas de su familia.

II

A Isla se le escapó un sollozo tras soltarse del agarre de su hermano y aparecerse delante de sus ojos. Quería lanzarse un hechizo a ella misma solo para olvidar esa tarde, la vergüenza, la rabia. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que ese encuentro iba a salir bien? Ella solo había querido un apoyo dentro de su casa para cuando llegase el momento de presentarles a sus padres al hombre con el que quería casarse. Pensó que Phineas era el ideal, era el más racional, menos déspota que Elladora y siempre la había apoyado tanto. Parecía que el aceptar a un muggle iba más allá del amor fraternal.

Aún tenía grabada en la memoria la cara de desconcierto de Bob cuando, en medio de la conversación, Phineas la había agarrado de la muñeca y la había sacado a rastras de la taberna. Debía estar pensando que solo era una niña tonta. Al fin y al cabo era lo que había demostrado. Había llegado a pensar que si tenía a su hermano de su lado, sus padres aceptarían la unión, que podría vivir felizmente con Bob y sin perder contacto con su familia. Lo siguiente sería entrar en el País de las Maravillas.

Miró a su alrededor cuando se enjuago las lágrimas y masculló una maldición cuando vio donde se encontraba. Enfrente de ella se alzaba la casa de los Hitchens. Realmente tenía sentido, era uno de los sitios que más había visitado de Londres y cuando se había aparecido solo estaba pensando en Bob y en su error garrafal.

—¿Isla? —la mujer giró la cabeza para ver a Anthea, la madre de Bob, saliendo de la casa—. Perdón, pero me había parecido verte por la ventana, ¿estás bien, hija? Bueno, entra, una taza de té es lo mejor para aliviar tristezas.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para negarse. Sabía que no debería estar ahí, Bob debía estar enfadado y llegaría en poco, pero se había pasado toda la tarde en tensión y lo que ofrecía la señora Hitchens era tan tranquilo, tan alejado del drama familiar. Recorrió toda la casa sabiendo que seguramente no volvería a ser invitada a pasear por sus pasillos y se sentó en la sala principal.

Oía de fondo a la señora Hitchens hablar, pero no era capaz de escucharla y algo le decía que ella tampoco estaba interesada en que la escuchase.

—Oh, Bob, hijo, ya estás aquí —esas palabras la hicieron despertar y levantarse de la silla donde se había acomodado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero debía haber sido mucho para que Bob hubiese llegado.

—Buenas tardes madre —Isla se mordió el labio al ver que el hombre trataba de evitar su mirada.

—Aquí hay alguien más aparte de mí, creo que te he enseñado mejor educación que esta.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Black —la forma en que pronunció su apellido se le clavó a Isla en el pecho.

—Buenas tardes —musitó, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, Bob ya había seguido avanzando por el pasillo. Respiró fuerte y miró a la señora Hitchens—. Discúlpeme, tengo algo que hacer.

—No hay problema, hija.

—¡Bob! —exclamó en cuanto vio su silueta subir por las escaleras que conducían al piso de las habitaciones, esto hizo que se parase y cuando lo alcanzó, boqueó un par de veces— Tenemos que hablar.

III

A Isla no le gustaban las Navidades. A pesar de que Ben, que ya ha dado sus primeros pasos, se paseaba por toda la casa como si fuese el rey, dejando risas o caídas en cada esquina, Isla no era capaz de disfrutar del todo. A lo mejor porque el olor de la Navidad estaba asociado con sus carreras con Elladora por los pasillos, a ver quién era la primera en llegar a la mesa, o a sus conversaciones profundas con Phineas arropados por el calor de la chimenea. Echaba de menos la mezcla de olores, echaba de menos todo de su familia.

Pero ellos habían sido los que habían decidido darle la espalda, a pesar de que su padre había querido hacerse la víctima de la situación, fueron ellos los que la rechazaron cuando ella había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida. Y le dolía, soñaba cada día con que su padre le pegaba a la puerta de la casa, queriendo conocer a Bob y a su nieto, queriendo volver a ver a su hija.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Bob dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantando a Ben por los aires.

—Hola —vio su mirada preocupada y antes de que su marido pudiese decir algo, contestó—. Estoy bien, solo algo mareada.

—Ese mareo no estará relacionado con la Navidad, ¿verdad?

—No se te puede engañar.

—Sabes que no.

—Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando, es una pérdida de tiempo pensar en la gente que me dio la espalda y aún así no puedo evitarlo.

—Lo superaremos.

—No quiero envolverte en esto, puedo luchar sola mis batallas.

—Mientras lo haces, Ben y yo estaremos detrás como caballería, esperando para asistirte si flaqueas en algún momento. Lo superaremos los tres juntos.

A Isla no le gustaban las normas, nunca le habían gustado, por eso siempre las había terminado rompiendo, incluso la máxima de los Black. Pero ella no las necesitaba, porque no tenía miedo, ella era un caballero de flamante armadura que tenía a la mejor de las caballerías.


End file.
